Unsaid Things
by Ma Berry
Summary: Finn e Rachel são primos e não se suportam por alguma razão que muitos desconhecem. Em busca de férias divertidas com os amigos, Artie propõe que passem o verão na fazenda de sua tia Carole. Deixando uma Rachel confusa e um Finn perturbado. Será o tempo capaz de curar feridas do passado? E todas as coisas não ditas, serão reveladas?
1. Vacation plans!

Bate o sinal da última aula, enfim as férias foram declaradas. Parecia que um furacão tinha passado pelos corredores do McKinley High School. Não sei se estavam festejando ou destruindo a escola. Tentei passar pela bagunça e não ser atingida por papeis, livros, estojos ou coisas do tipo. Avistei Mercedes no fim do corredor conversando com o pessoal.

"Ufa, achei que tinha sido pisotiada ai no meio Hobbit" – Santana disse assim que me juntei ao grupo. Revirei os olhos e ela riu.

"Já decidiram nosso destino nessas férias?" disse entusiasmada.

É uma espécie de tradição passarmos nossas férias todos juntos. Somos como uma família. Santana, Quinn, Mercedes e eu somos amigas desde que nascemos. Puck é primo de Santana e um ano mais velho, pois repetiu o ultimo ano. Depois de muitas tentativas e uma ajuda da cúpida Berry aqui ele finalmente conseguiu namorar com Quinn. Blaine é meu melhor amigo e recentemente assumiu sua opção sexual. Foi um momento delicado, principalmente com o preconceito dentro da escola, mas depois de muitos conselhos e ajuda hoje ele lida muito bem com o assunto e nós apoiamos ele. Artie é meu irmão mais novo e apesar de ter um ano a menos que nós é o cabeça da turma.

"Acampar seria uma boa!" – Puck disse abraçado a Quinn.

"De jeito nenhum que vou passar 30 dias rodeada de insetos, cobras e animais exóticos! NO WAY PUCKERMAN!" – Santana esbravejou

"E que tal uma praia gente"? – Quinn sugeriu.

"Não, já fomos ano passado e pegamos uma baita chuva. Lembram?" – Blaine disse despertando nossas lembranças das ultimas férias.

Ok, foram terríveis. 30 dias dentro de uma casa de praia incrivel, o mundo caindo lá fora e nós oito a base de pizza e salgadinhos. Nem me lembro quantas vezes assistimos Friends e The Big Bang Theory para passar o tempo. Praia por enquanto está fora de cogitação.

"Não sei se é uma boa idéia, principalmente pra você Rach! – encarei meu irmão e fiz sinal para que ele continuasse. O que esse moleque tem em mente que eu não irei gostar? – "Nossa tia tem uma fazenda, não é muito longe, mas o lugar é incrível. Rachel e eu costumávamos passar os fins de ano lá com nossa família.".

_"Que não seja tia Carole, que não seja tia Carole"_Quem eu queria enganar? Lógico que era tia Carole, só temos uma tia que tem uma fazenda, que no caso é ela.

"AMEI a idéia, será que a tia de vocês libera mesmo a fazenda?" – Mercedes olhou receosa para Artie.

"Minha tia é muito legal, vai adorar receber a gente! A casa é grande, abriga todos nós tranquilamente! – Artie afirmou sorrindo.

"Ah fechou! Por mim ta mais que combinado! – Puck disse entusiasmado fazendo aqueles toques estranhos de garotos com Artie.

"Só não entendi uma coisa, porque não seria uma boa ideia para Hobbit ir? – E logo todos me observaram. Santana tinha que abrir a boca.

"Por causa do Finn. Nosso primo, filho da tia Carole. Ele e Rachel não se suportam, e nem sabemos o porque!" Artie disse, mas eu sabia que era mentira, ele era o único que realmente entendia o motivo da nossa briga. Então porque ele foi sugerir logo isso? E porque lembrar daquele idiota? Fazia dois anos que eu não o via, e estava bom assim.

"Então todos, concordam?" – Blaine disse e todos, menos eu, gritaram um sonoro SIM. Percebi que ele me observava esperando minha resposta – "Rach, tudo bem pra você passar as férias na fazenda da sua tia?".

E agora, não tenho escapatória. Eu não queria estragar as férias dos meus amigos, eles estavam mesmo começando a se animar com a viagem. Mas o que eu faço com as lembranças? Não esperava ver aquele idiota tão cedo. Mesmo quase morrendo por dentro, eu tive que me decidir. Sai do transe e percebi que todos me olhavam esperando uma resposta.

"Sim, eu vou com vocês" – disse por fim e percebi Artie me olhar preocupado enquanto era esmagada por uma Santana animada e saltitante.

Não dava pra voltar atrás. Superar o passado, essa viagem servirá para isso. Ou não.


	2. Don't Wanna Think About You

Fazia dois dias desde que meu irmão sugeriu a viagem de férias e (infelizmente) todos concordaram. Artie tinha conversado com tia Carole sobre passarmos três semanas em sua casa, ela de imediato concordou e nos avisou que Kurt, Brittany e seu filho, o qual não gosto de mencionar, também estariam por lá e seria incrível receber todos nós em sua fazenda. Carole é o tipo de tia que todos gostariam de ter. Apesar de não ser nossa tia de sangue, é considerada como se fosse. Ela é maravilhosa e que eu me lembro uma ótima cozinheira. Mesmo não gostando da idéia de passar três semanas na presença do meu "querido" primo, fiquei feliz em saber que Kurt e Britt estariam lá também. Fazia anos que não nos víamos, apenas mantínhamos contato por telefone ou internet. Ambos são filhos de Burt e enteados da tia Carole. Kurt já está na faculdade, cursa moda na UCLA e tem a grande sorte de trabalhar na Vogue. Brittany ainda está no colegial como eu, e por mais que seja um pouco "lenta" para processar informações, é uma ótima pessoa.

Era 2 da tarde e eu ainda observava o teto do meu quarto e pensando em como me comportar diante da situação. Nem percebi quando meus olhos se fecharam.

_"Acho que estou apaixonado por você!" – disse Finn enquanto me aconchegava em seus braços depois de nossa primeira noite juntos. Paro um segundo absorvendo suas palavras, borboletas faziam cambalhotas no meu estomago. Encaro aqueles olhos , sorrio e acredito que estou corada. Ele é como meu sonho adolescente, me faz sentir completa. Não foi por acaso que o escolhi para ser o primeiro homem da minha vida, meu primeiro amor. Aqui em seus braços é meu lugar, onde acredito pertencer. É errado que nos apaixonemos, apesar de não sermos primos de sangue, a família jamais iria aceitar. Mas quero correr o risco._

_"E eu por você!" – ele sorri e me beija. Nada é melhor que nós dois juntos, a felicidade me consome._

_"Como você pode fazer isso? HEIN GAROTA?" - ele gritava e pude perceber lágrimas em seus olhos._

_"EU NÃO FIZ NADA IDIOTA. ACONTECEU! ACHA QUE EU NÃO ESTOU SOFRENDO? ACHA? ACREDITE, ESTÁ SENDO BEM PIOR PRA MIM" – o encarava gritando enquanto todas as lágrimas que eu tentava conter se derramavam por meu rosto._

_"VOCE É MUITO SÍNICA RACHEL! VOCE FEZ ISSO DE PROPOSITO GAROTA"! VOCE MESMA ME DISSE QUE ESTAVA INSEGURA. ONDE EU ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA QUANDO ME ENVOLVI COM UMA CRIANÇA MIMADA COMO VOCÊ! OU MELHOR, COMO UMA VADIA FUTIL QUE NEM VOCE– Finn estava desorientado pela raiva e me segurava com força pelo braço, eu já soluçava alto. Suas palavras me fizeram desabar, minhas pernas pareciam que estavam fincadas ao chão. Queria correr, gritar e soca-lo tão forte por me culpar de algo que não tive culpa, de me xingar e me humilhar._

_"Solta minha irmã Finn – Artie apareceu na porta do estábulo, olhava raivoso para meu braço onde Finn o apertava , esperando que ele me soltasse". – "AGORA HUDSON" – Finn me soltou, ainda atordoado encarava Artie com misto de arrependimento e raiva. Corri até meu irmão e ele me abraçou forte, enquanto eu chorava compulsivamente. Logo me acalmei e percebi que Finn ainda estava ali, parado e me encarando com os olhos cheios de ódio enquanto lagrimas caim em seu rosto._

"HOBBIT" - despertei assustada e nervosa pelas lembranças que voltaram. Logo percebi uma Santana me sacudindo e pulando em cima de mim.

"Ai que susto Sant! Isso é jeito de acordar os outros?" Levantei meio sonolenta e assustada e fui em direção ao banheiro, Santana veio atrás de mim!

"Susto foi eu que levei. Quando cheguei você estava chorando enquanto dormia e falava umas coisas sem sentido. Achei que tava passando mal ou morrendo!" – Santana disse preocupada enquanto eu brigava com a tampa da pasta de dente. Falando coisas sem sentido? Ah meu Deus, será que ela ouviu algo que não devia? Santana de todas as garotas é minha melhor amiga, mas nunca tive coragem de contar a ela o que aconteceu entre mim e Finn. Quando me perguntou há dois dias atrás sobre ele. Eu não menti totalmente, contei que sempre brigávamos a maioria das vezes por coisas idiotas ou para irritar um ao outro. Realmente durante anos foi assim, até algo inesperado acontecer e brigamos pela primeira vez por um motivo. Nossa última briga. Lembrei do meu sonho e meu coração se apertou.

"Hey Hobbit, ta ouvindo que eu to falando? Ta mais lesada que sua prima, eu hein!" – disse debochada me comparando com a Brittany. Essas duas quando se juntam viram as BFF's, e fico com ciúmes ás vezes, confesso.

"Acho que é o sono, não tenho dormindo direito esses dias!" – confessei enquanto me jogava em minha cama. A idéia de que o dia da viagem estava chegando, me fazia passar noites em claro.

"E isso por acaso tem a ver com seu priminho querido"? – Santana disse como se tivesse lido meus últimos pensamentos.

"Talvez sim ou talvez não". – Menti fazendo pouco caso, Santana me conhecia muito bem. Se eu mostrasse importância ela ia me importunar com o assunto.

"Chica usted no me engañas! Vocês dois já se pegaram, muito ódio resulta em pegação! Confesse, sou sua melhor amiga!" – Santana usando seu espanhol? Ótimo, agora estou encurralada.

"Ok, mas não quero que ninguém saiba. Somente Artie sabe disso!" – Odeio falar sobre isso, tenho medo de acabar contando toda nossa história e confessar "aquilo" pra ela. Talvez quando souber a verdade algum dia nunca me perdoe por não ter contado quando aconteceu ou em outras oportunidades. Mas agora é importante eu escolher bem as palavras, antes que fale besteira.

"Como assim o quatro olhos sabia e eu não"? – disse emburrada.

"Porque ele me pegou ficando com meu primo!" – Lembro-me do dia que em que Artie nos pegou juntos, ainda bem que naquele dia não passamos de inocentes beijos, se não estaria ferrada. No inicio ele se fez de irmão ciumento, mas logo aceitou. Foi ele quem mais me apoiou quando Finn e eu brigamos pela ultima vez. A briga que eu acabei lembrando no sonho.

"E vocês só ficaram"? – balancei a cabeça afirmando e ela meu olhou frustrada. Ela esperava mais. Não iria contar que perdi minha virgindade com ele. Até hoje ela acha que foi com meu antigo namorado, o Jesse. E espero que continue pensando assim. É ruim esconder coisas de sua melhor amiga, mas às vezes se faz necessário.

"Que puritana você Berry"! Quando vi a foto dele quase tive um orgasmo, o cara é lindo. Deveria ter aproveitado mais! Quantos anos ele tem mesmo?" – Santana interessada em Finn. Oi? Opa, caso esteja pensando, não estou ciúmes. Não mesmo! Que fiquei com aquele louco!

"Acho que 24!" – Dei de ombros e vagamente lembrei que daqui a duas semanas seria seu aniversário. Droga.

"Berry pegou um cara mais velho, titia Sant orgulhosa!" – revirei os olhos e ela riu – "Mudando de assunto, já fez suas malas?" As malas. Esqueci completamente disso. Muita coisa na cabeça pra organizar, isso acabou ficando para depois.

"Ainda não, acho que amanhã eu vou arrumar e você"? – olhei entediada pra ela e ela negou com a cabeça– "Ta muito calor Sant, liga para a Quinn e Mercedes, vamos pular na piscina e depois almoçar no restaurante do pai do Blaine" - ela me olhou divertida e em um salto pegou o telefone e foi ligar para as garotas. Precisava achar alguma desculpa ou algo para me distrair. Eu não queria mais pensar na viagem, não queria lembrar do meu sonho "real" que tive agora pouco. Não estava pronta para exorcizar meus demônios, isso era um fato.


End file.
